1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and more particularly to an imaging-element unit that is capable of compensating handshake of the imaging device when taking images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, active handshake compensation technology that makes it possible to obtain clear and sharp images has been put into practical use. This shakiness-compensation technology are basically classified into three types: a type of moving a part of an imaging optical system; another type of moving the entire imaging optical system; and a further type of moving an imaging element.
A technique has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent Publication No. 2006-133740 as the type of moving the imaging element in which the imaging element is mounted on a board inside a housing by way of balls, and shakiness is compensated for by moving the board inside the housing.
However, the handshake compensation device disclosed in Japanese patent Publication No. 2006-133740 uses a flexible printed circuit board for exchanging signals between the imaging element and the outside control board. Therefore, when moving the imaging element in the imaging plane in order to compensate handshake, the flexible printed circuit board must also be moved.
In order to move the imaging element in the imaging plane against the repulsion force that occurs due to the flexure of the flexible printed circuit board, a large driving force is needed, which becomes an obstacle to compactness and saving of electric power of the imaging device.